Culex
Powers and Stats Tier 5-B, also Low 2-C Name: Culex Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Classification: Dark Knight of Vanda Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, dark magic, creating meteors and crystals, negating power boosts, time consumption, matter manipulation, precognition, cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, lightning manipulation, earth manipulation, light manipulation, transmutation, etc Attack Potency: Planet Level (Easily stronger than Smithy), also Universe Level+ (Stated to be a being of anti-matter and matter who consumes time, sent to dominate Mario's universe) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class XJ Speed: Hypersonic+(Could keep up with Mario and Co.) with Massively Hypersonic+ attacks via lighting magic and reactions. Durability: Planet level (Superior to Smithy) Stamina: Limitless Intelligence: High, he is a master in advanced dark magic. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks and Techniques -'Diamond Cutter:' Culex summons several buzzsaws made of diamond that start spinning and sending them flying at high speeds -'Meteor Blast:' Culex summons multiple shining stars-shaped meteors towards his foes -'Dark Star:' A massive dark star smashes all the opponent. It's the strongest spell in SMRPG. -'Shedder:' Removes and negates any boost in statistics his opponent gains -'Elemental Crystals:' Culex creates 4 elemental crystals. These crystals are all used to manipulate elements on extremely dangerous levels. (The elements that are being manipulated are created out of thin air by the crystals.) Earth Crystal: The earth crystal is used to manipulate the earth but it is also able to cause explosions and summon large blasts of lightning(Yellow crystal) Boulder: The Earth Crystal will summon a large amount of rocks and mud that will rain down on Culex's enemies at high speeds Explosion: A self-explanatory spell; basically the Earth Crystal sets off an explosion wherever Culex chooses Storm: The Earth Crystal summons a large devastating blast of lightning out of the sky Fire Crystal: This crystal will manipulate fire and summon large walls of fire and it will even manipulate light using a powerful blinding beam(Red crystal) Corona: The Fire Crystal summons a small ball of fire which then blasts a large blinding beam of light Flame Wall: The Fire Crystal summons a large wall of fire that can cover a large distance to incinerate multiple enemies at once Drain: The Fire Crystal throws a fireball at an enemy that will drain life force out of them if it hits. Mega Drain: This move is basically a larger and more powerful version of Drain. It will summon a large beam of light to his target. Water Crystal: This crystal manipulates snow and ice based based attacks instead of water based attacks(Blue Crystal) Ice Rock: The Water Crystal will summon a large boulder of ice above the opponent's head and slam it down on them Blizzard: The Water Crystal's only wind based attack. The crystal will call out a large snowstorm out of nowhere, the temperature of the storm is low enough to freeze things caught in it instantly Solidify: The Crystal will choose multiple targets and encase them in ice Wind Crystal: The weakest of all the crystal, but it has the best defense, The Wind Crystal has the best durability out of all the crystals and multiple lightning based attacks(Green Crystal) Electroshock: This attack will rain down sparks on an enemy, encasing them in a ball of electricity. Then a large bolt of lightning will come down and the victim will be electrocuted. (The ball increases the damage of the lightning bolt) Petal Blast: The crystal's only wind based attack; the Wind Crystal summons a large amount of flower petals that will fly over the battlefield. This attack will end by turning people into mushrooms. Light Beam: The crystal flashes of light towards the enemies and it puts the victims to sleep. Category:Magic Users Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2